


his ace

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: The others say Asahi’s heart is made of glass, but Daichi never saw such a thing; a heart of glass wouldn’t have held the burden of being ace to begin with, it would have shattered in their first year when all but them and Suga had given up on the idea of victory.





	

“S-Sawamura-kun? Could you, do you mind, um, with math--”

Azumane is bumbling, awkward, fumbling for words without biting his tongue as he asks for help studying. The fellow first year is height and foofy hair, a bundle of nerves until he steps onto the court, and even then needs a push to get his bearings before he’s swept up in the momentum.

There’s something endearing about it to Daichi. He sees past the blundering to something more, he sees the strength of the boy that shares his determination to bring the team to victory. He just needs a little time to recognize it on his own.

Daichi flashes his teammate a knowing smirk. “Form a full sentence, and I’ll think about it.”

Azumane slumps his shoulders. He’ll straighten that back, and eventually get his request out without mumbling, some day, Daichi knows it.

*

“Daichi-kun, could you help me with my receives?”

Asahi is scratching the back of his neck, sheepish over such a simple request, even after a year of seeing each other almost daily and going as far as visiting each other's houses. He’s not always shy over such things anymore, but sometimes, when it’s just the two of them, he’s a bit of a mess no matter how comfortable they’ve become around each other.

There’s something endearing about it to Daichi. It may be a side everyone sees, but when he shows it to Daichi alone, he can’t help but smile at the goofball. Asahi’s far more than his shy demeanor; he’s tougher than he thinks he is, and _stubborn,_ hell, he can be so stubborn.

Daichi flashes his friend a fond smile. And punches his shoulder for good measure. “Ask without cowering, and I’ll think about it.”

Asahi takes the teasing in stride, seems to get a sense of relief from it. Asahi never admits it, but the playful jabs help remind him he’s just overthinking things again. Even if he pouts the whole time. “I thought you were supposed to be a nice person.” He’ll take the jabs with a smile, maybe even send a few back his way some day, Daichi knows it.

*

“Daichi, could you do some receives for me? I want to try a few more jump serves.”

Asahi is standing tall, and he hasn’t even realized the change; Daichi hasn’t either, until now. Daichi _has_ noticed he’s no longer shy when it’s just them; no more scratching the back of his neck or slumped shoulders around anyone, really, and he’s not sure if he misses it or not. Sometimes Asahi slips a little, and there’s nothing wrong with that; Asahi is Asahi through and through, still the same anxious wreck before a match with his little quirks to soothe his nerves.

It’s all endearing to Daichi, always has been, from the quirks to the stubbornness to the pride of the ace he’s finally starting to recognize. The others say Asahi’s heart is made of glass, but Daichi never saw such a thing; a heart of glass wouldn’t have held the burden of being ace to begin with, it would have shattered in their first year when all but them and Suga had given up on the idea of victory.

Daichi flashes his friend a playful grin. “Help Yachi pack up the ball cart, and I’ll think about it.”

Asahi's determined smile before he turns away is a better answer than any words could be; that smile's always been there, hidden by the fears and worries he harbored needlessly for too long. Asahi’s always been strong, Daichi knows it.

*

“Asahi, do you think… After Nationals…”

Daichi’s trying not to stutter, mentally blaming the burning in his cheeks on the January chill fogging his breath. He could never admit that sometimes what goes unspoken between the two of them makes him nervous, not after years of teasing his friend for his terrible habit of overthinking. But all the teasing is paying off; Asahi teasing back is settling his nerves for the matches to come in turn. With his ace by his side, they’ll win them all.

If only Asahi weren’t so endearing to him, he wouldn’t be nervous about this, either. It has to be mutual, he’s felt it coming for a while now, the two falling into each other the way they fell into each other’s arms when the final rally ended with the ball on Shiratorizawa’s side of the court. But something as simple as talking on the balcony is sending his heart racing, and he wants nothing more than to huddle against Asahi for warmth as they watch the night’s sky together. And to be done with Suga’s teasing about them being an “old married couple,” too.

Asahi flashes him that subtle smirk. “When we win, I’ll think about it.”

Daichi blinks at him, but he knows that smirk and dry tone too well to be fooled by it. "Smartass." Their hands find each other as naturally as their banter flows, as naturally as anything seems to happen between the two. Asahi’s hand is a welcome heat that warms him all the way to his chest, and Asahi’s hair is soft against his cheek when his ace rests his head on his shoulder. They were meant to grow together and stay together, Daichi knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://tsucchi-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
